disneygamersguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Luchador
The Luchador is the 3rd episode in Season 2 of Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. It premiered on August 1, 2016. Plot Thumbs of Fury gets lost on their way to a tournament, and they wind up in Mexico where they instantly find themselves in trouble with the law. Episode Summary The episode begins with the gang being excited about being invited to their next gaming tournaments . Franklyn arrives with multiple bags saying that they're holding his vitamins and prescription sheets ( which Wendell laughs about ). They later enter Dwayne's van which is disgusting. They travel across country and end up in a small, run down town. Wondering where they are Connor check the GPS, to later discover that he set the location for a matching town, but in Mexico. Before getting back on the road, they notice a sign for a lucky llama, who's spit brings luck to the victim. Wendell and Ashley try to get the goat to spit on him by untieing the llama,who then immediately makes a run for it towards a cliff and breaks it's leg. The sheriff sees this and arrests them. In his holding cell he tells them that they have to pay a $100 fine . After accidentally reveling all the other crimes that they have committed and their fine raises to $500. Connor and Franklyn attempt to pay for the amount by selling their stuff. But after only making a few bucks they decide to join a wrestling tournament where they have to lose in order to earn money. After some cuts in their earnings they only earn $300 so they are forced to take part in the championship match In order to earn the rest they need. It's seems easy until they discover that their opposing (champion wrestlers ) are also trying to lose the match. The two battle it out with the wrestlers, each trying to throw the match. In the end they realise that the wrestlers won't stop till they lose. Later in the final round, Connor pins on of the wrestlers down on the ground. The referee declares that the wrestlers win due to the fact that Franklyn was beneath the wrestler when Connor pinned him. Later back at the jail Ashley has lost hope that Connor and Franklyn will return for them , as Wendell tried to dig his way out with a spoon and then eat the dirt remaining in order to prevent the sherrif from noticing.Connor and Franklyn later enter to telling them that their fine, Wendell then complains that they should have arrived before he ate a pound of dirt. The next day the gang is celebrating on the fact that they won the tournament and where moving up towards regionals . Ashley describes how Franklyn got the most scores and wonders how he did it. He explains before Levin that he took whole jar of lucky llama spit. Wendell enters thirsty and quickly drinks the llama spit. Franklyn explains that to him, Wendell responds by saying he knew. He then gets free coins from the arcade game and tells the group he'll be at the bating cages. Cast Main Cast *Cameron Boyce as Conor *Murray Rundus as Wendell Ruckus *Felix Avitia as Franklin Delgado *Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker Guest Cast *David Barrera as The Sheriff Trivia * The Sheriff is portrayed by David Barerra, husband of former ''Wizards of Waverly Place ''actress Maria Canals. Transcript Gallery Userbox Code: References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2016 Category:Episodes airing in August Category:2016